Routine physical exercise has long been extolled by virtually every medical authority as essential to good health and longevity. Because of modern conveniences and work-saving technology, the average person expends less physical energy today than did his counterparts in generations past. As a result, the current generation by and large does not get the physical exercise necessary for good health. Insufficient training of the human heart, as well as constantly increasing emotional stresses and inadequate physical loads, cause a steady increase in the number of people having cardiovascular disorders.
As far as lethality and invalidization of people are concerned, cardiovascular disorders come first in the world.
In recent years there has been an awakening to the need for a more systematized approach to the problem of exercise. Particularly, individuals in the over-thirty years age bracket are having routine exercise prescribed by their physicians as a preventive measure against heart disease and other associated cardiovascular disorders. Numerous recent publications have recognized a correlation between physical fitness and exercise and have delineated detailed regimens of programs of exercise intended to yield the desired results. The exercises must be performed only under medical suprvision in respect to physical loads and the physical activity of the individual.